quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Zoya Ahmed Khan
Zoya Farooqui was the Lead Female Protagonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai. She was the firstborn child of Gaffur Ahmed Siddiqui through his first wife Zainab Farooqui and the elder half-sister of Humeirah Siddiqui. She is also the step-daughter of Raziya Ahmed Siddiqui. Following her mother's death, she was adopted by Zeenat Razzaq Ali and her husband, Anwar Razzaq Ali. She is the ex-wife of Ayaan Ahmed Khan and fiance of Asad Ahmed Khan. She is also the maternal cousin of Haider Sheikh . Not much is revealed of her educational qualifications. However, she is shown to be adept at software programming and hacking which points towards her university degreeisg in Computer Science. She was apparently murdered along with her husband,Asad Ahmed Khan and sister-in-law, Najma Qureshi in 2016 (going by the show's timeline) by her arch enemy Tanveer A.Begum. She gave birth to two twin daughter Sanam Ahmed Khan and Seher Ahmed Khan. Sanam was brought up by her paternal grandmother, Dilshad Ahmed Khan along with her cousin Haaya. Zoya was portrayed by Surbhi Jyoti from October 2012-April 2014. Plot Zoya comes to India along with her adoptive sister Zeenat Razzaq Ali and her brother in law Anwar Razzaq Ali. she comes with the motive of finding her long lost father, who she discovers to be still living in India. her sister arranges her to get married but Zoya disagrees as she believes he is not the right man for her and that it is not yet time to get married. on the day of her nikah, she runs away. she then stumbles upon Asad Ahmed Khan, a well to do businessman. Asad and Zoya soon manage to get into an argument. a few days later, Zoya comes across Asad again at the mall and accuses him of following her. This once more gets them into an argument. Soon it is time for Zeenat and Anwar to go back to new york. Zoya refuses as she has still not got any information about her father's whereabouts. Anwar then requests Dilshad, his friend, to allow Zoya to stay with them. Zoya reaches Dilshad's house and surprises her with her fluent hindi and indian accent. Najma, Dilshad's younger daughter offers to show her to her room but zoya replies that she can go there herself, if Najma tells her the directions. Zoya however messes up and enters the wrong room. She later finds out that it was none other than Asad's room. They get into another argument, when Asad returns home and finds her in his bed. Personality and appearance Zoya is a progressive Muslim girl. She is a beautiful and intelligent girl who is contemporary in her approach. She comes across as the girl next door who is spontaneous, extrovert, uninhibited, chirpy and very energetic. She has had an upper middle class upbringing but she has no hassles in interacting with people above or below her social status. Though she comes across as a friendly person on the surface, she suffers from abandonment issues. Subconsciously she still carries the angst that her father had abandoned her as a child. She was brought up by her adoptive cousin and brother-in-law. Zoya had a carefree and protected upbringing and is a fiercely independent woman. She is vivacious and talkative but does not open up to people about her private life easily. She is adventurous by nature but sometimes lands into trouble for being foolishly so. She is the elder one of the Siddiqui sisters. She left Muhammad Akram at the altar, a marriage she was being forced into. Trivia #Zoya is a terrible cook. #Zoya has arsonophobia. #Being a computer programmer, Zoya is also a computer hacker. #Zoya has a tag of being a runaway bride: she has twice left Akram at the altar, was left at the altar once by Asad and has twice stopped the weddings of complete strangers (Maryam, Asad's foster cousin and Sarita from Punar Vivah: Ek Nayi Umeed). #According to Zeenat, Zoya was a tomboy as a teenager. #Zoya is a Scorpio. #Zoya likes Salman Khan. # Zoya has a dimple on her left cheek # Zoya is an American citizen # Though Zoya has been born and brought up in New York, she still has an Indian accent and speaks Hindi/Urdu fluently #She is also a big fan of Mahendra Singh Dhoni عاشقتم زویا دوست دارم از نزدیک ببینمت شماره میدی Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cast